flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
Design:United Kingdom
Jonathan Crick A flag split into four cantons, with each canton being the same canton as the flags of, the way the English language is read, St. Patrick, St. Andrew, St. David, and St. George. Symbolism This was a proposal for a UK flag to include symbolism for Wales, which is not currently represented the the United Kingdom's flag.http://hosmich.deviantart.com/art/Possible-flag-of-Britain-380054208 Comments *'Strong Oppose'; "Divided in diversity" would be a great motto for a country that would use this flag. On top of that, the order of the crosses is ridiculous, moving England to the fourth quarter, and Ireland, which only partially still belongs to the UK in the most prominent position; what on earth is that for? :s --Karsten vK (talk) *'Strong Oppose' That looks absolutely awful! One of the worst flag designs for any country I have ever seen. 12:52, 24 December 2008 (UTC) *'Strong oppose' Sorry, Welsh. 20:27, 27 December 2008 (UTC) William Perry The same design as the current Union Jack, but the white cross bordering the red cross has been changed to yellow. Symbolism The same symbolism as the current United Kingdom flag remains, but with the addition of the yellow cross, the cross of St. David is represented. Comments *'Support' *'Strong Oppose'; Wales is a principality, not a kingdom. The addition of yellow ruins both the design as the idea behind the flag. --Karsten vK (talk) :It could be used as local version of Union Jack. Many British flags/coats have special versions for use in Scotland, why not to have similar symbols for use in Wales? On the other hand I abosultely agree with Bethel23, Union Jack is one of the best flags in the world, and it's crazy to try to change it. — Hellerick 08:51, 27 December 2008 (UTC) * Weak support After reading Karsten's comment, it does kinda look weird. 22:04, 3 December 2008 (UTC) * Strong Oppose Any attempt to change the Union Jack is silly - it is one of the most instantly recognisable flags in the world, and is probably the first or second most famous flag, along with the United States flag. 12:51, 24 December 2008 (UTC) **'Comment' Most people say that because they're attached to the flag. I've heard that many times in America. ;-) 17:06, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ***'Comment' To be honest the Union Flag is in my opinion the best looking national flag, and being non-British (never even been across the Channel to be honest) I can't say I'm really "attached" to that flag. So at least for me this doesn't really play a role when commenting on this design. I do get your point however, perhaps I'm an exception, don't know... --Karsten vK (talk) 17:24, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ***'Comment' I know several flags which can be seen "out of national context", i.e. when the "user" does not want to represent a country, but uses a flag for esthetical proposes (e.g. as a bag, a cap, bikini, umbrela etc.). These flags include: UK, USA, Confederate States, well, Jamaica and Panama maybe (the latter two are used as flags of summer, sun, beach etc.). These flags are objectively the best, and don't need to be changed. I guess the Nazi flag and the flag of Kriegsmarine are good too, but they are not popular for obvious reason. — Hellerick 20:43, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Nigel Turner The current Union Flag, with some additional black parts. Symbolism Black is added to the design to represent the multi-ethnic 21st century Britain, and to counter the phrase: "There's no black in the Union Jack" http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/uk_news/2981038.stm. Comments *'Oppose' Though Mr Turners intentions are most noble indeed, I do feel that he is overreacting by aiming to alter the British flag. Secondly, if the colours of the Union Flag would really represent ethnicities rather than historic kingdoms I can't help but feel that the Smurfs are ever so slightly overrepresented. -- Karsten vK (talk) 14:43, June 1, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose' Per Karsten. PBS66Wikia The stripes are longer in my one. Represents Northern Ireland.